Fail bit counts of memory devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) are known to increase in relation to reduction in feature size. Some fail bits can be detected and repaired, for example, by laser blowing of fuses or anti-fuses prior to packaging the device. Other fail bit instances, though, can manifest post-packaging. One known, conventional technique for providing memory stability is back-up memory. Back-up memory, though, can have costs, for example, hardware volume and system complexity. Other conventional techniques for post-packaging repair have various costs. For example, known repair techniques can necessitate disabling the device for the duration of the repair, and can cause loss of DRAM content.